


I missed you too

by Furcula



Series: Domestic erisol [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furcula/pseuds/Furcula
Summary: Sollux comes back from a short trip in europe and comes home to his sweet boyfriend.That's it. That's all there is.





	I missed you too

**Author's Note:**

> I just like airports so much.

A seat belt sign lights up in front of you, you hear a young kid crying his lungs out as you put your forehead in your hands, elbows leaning on the ridiculously small table attached to the seat un front of you.

Your name is Sollux and your headache is killing you.

You can feel the plane descending underneath the clouds behind the window next to you, the sun is setting, making the clouds look like an ocean of bright golden coton.  
You are finally going home after a week of meetings and a convention on new artificial intelligence in europe, you don't like to travel even if you used to accompany your best friend on her crazy trips to visit some old places with ruins and weird patterns on the walls.

But it's Aradia, you can never say no to her.

The pressure in your ears is starting to feel unbearable, you know there is really no one to blame for it and it must be what pisses you off the most.  
The kid is still crying, you take a deep breath.

Suddenly the plane shakes around you as it lands, finally, you can already feel the warmth of your bed calling you, the familiar smell of steam cooked vegetables and expensive perfume.

You sigh, somewhat relieved, remembering the text Eridan sent you, telling you he would be waiting to pick you up at the airport.  
You will see him again.  
Which shouldn't feel like such a big deal, after all, you only left for a week.

But it seemed so much longer.

Realising you can now exit the plane, you take your humble luggage and your back pack and make your way on the bridge.  
You quicken your pace as you outdistance the flood of passengers elbowing and shoving each other.

You try you best to contain your eagerness and the smile appearing on your lips.  
As you go through the gates you search the crowd, trying to spot a purple strands of hair.  
You can't see him, disappointment crawls in your guts and you almost laugh at how ridiculous you feel, you missed him too damn much.

"Looking for someone?" A low voice whispers in your ear, making you jump.  
You turn around and there he is.  
You frown and he smiles in return.  
You feel a ringed hand brushing the short hair at the back of your head as he brings you closer to him, you lean against his shoulder in a hug.  
None of you move for a few minutes which leaves you the time to exhale a long sigh, you feel him chuckle quietly and he asks you:  
"You tired?"

You raise your face back up to look at him with half closed eyelids. You gaze at his perfectly styled hair - he must have taken care of it right before leaving , you think - , his sharp eyebrows, piercing blue eyes and angular bones under what you know to be incredibly soft cheeks.  
You want to kiss those cheeks.  
So you do it.  
  
You smooch his right cheek and feel him smile even wider. He puts a hand under you jaw so your lips can meet his and you swear your soul leaves your body for a moment as you feel more than hear the sweet 'missed you's whispered between the both of you.  
He backs away a few inches, and the look on his face at this moment is so full of fondness that you want to take a mental picture so you can remember it for the rest of your life.  
"Give me one of your bag,- he says- there, I was thinking of going home right away, I didn't cook anything though so if you're hungry, we can stop somewhere first, what do you say?"

"No, I'm fine, let's go home." You answer with a heavy lisp that tends to worsen depending on your level of exhaustion, but at this point you are too tired to care.

He takes your hand and you weave your fingers with his as you leave the airport.

 

"By the way, did you take one of my scarfes?"

"..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed !  
> Please live a comment ! i love comments!


End file.
